Melon Liquor
by Night Kunoichi
Summary: Really? They named me after alcohol?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, the premise or reincarnation here was something that I was inspired by from Silver Queen who wrote the amazing fanfiction "Dreaming of Sunshine". If you like Self insterts and Naruto, well you should go check it out! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho (even if I wished I did xD )

Chapter 1

So I guess I COULD say that this is the story how I died. But unfortunately this is no Disney movie where there was a miraculous break through at the end. Although there were times where there were random intervals of bursting out into song but let's not get caught up with the semantics. But death…well, it was scary. And despite what you would think, it wasn't because it was so unknown but because it was so final. Just knowing that everything you love was just going to be finished, no second chances, no take-backseys had a terrifying ring to it.

How did I die?

Asthma attack.

Bet you're disappointed. No I didn't get shot trying to save someone. It just happened to be the one day I forgot my inhaler, plus a dead cell phone in the middle of the woods on a path I liked to frequent and a surprise attack that I rarely had and it was curtains for me. Sound extreme? Well it's really not. It's actually quite a possibility. All it takes for a trigger, a surprise face full of mold when trying to catch a lizard and it set off the attack. First came the coughing, my bronchioles trying desperately to eradicate the irritant. Then came the mucous production, my body trying to stop the mold spores, something that would not be so severe to most people but because my allergies-which are horrible to have especially when you have a breathing issue that is triggered by them- are so bad, it caused a powerful response from my immune system. Then came the constriction.

It was rapid and I was choking, hacking, trying to spit out whatever mucous I could to make room to breathe but with no life-saving albuterol and no phone to call for help, however unlikely I would have been able to speak, there was no chance. It was at least a mile back to the parking lot of the church parking lot that the trail was right next to and the one busy road in town that I could have possibly got help at too far away for me to reach as well. My vision began to darken and my mind began to fall under a heavy sluggish pace, unable to form coherent thoughts and then I lost consciousness.

I vaguely became aware of the darkness engulfing me and then far in the distance, a tiny, tiny pinprick of light. I rushed towards it, chasing after for what seemed an age until at last I was engulfed in brightness, leaving my eyesight blurry. I choked, spitting up thick, gooey fluid. It clung to my lungs, in my throat and was slimy upon my tongue. I hacked again and then at last it was clear.

Air.

Beautiful, glorious air.

I could breathe and I realized I wasn't going to die. I was so close to slipping away. To losing everything. The thought of the finality hit me and then, I cried. I cried hard. It had been a harrowing experience and I wasn't looking forward to my next asthma attack. As I began to calm down I noticed something strange. My eyesight was still blurred and I was aware of large hands lifting me up. The terror that had slipped away returned, slamming against me in the form of a rapid heartbeat. Emotionally frayed from my near death encounter, I found myself crying harder again, squirming to get out of this giant's grasp but my limbs would not function properly. And then I heard soft cooing.

'I'm…a baby?!' I thought.

What the hell?! Well that had not been something I had been expecting let me tell you. But that wasn't the only thing that was strange. After some time, hard to say how long since the grasp of time had been lost on me in my newborn state, but I noticed that everyone spoke Japanese! It was a language I never learned to speak but after spending all of high school and some of college watching anime, it was a tongue I have learned to recognize upon hearing it. What happened? Was I reincarnated? I strangely had a feeling that there would probably have been someone saying "I told you so" if they could see this.

It took years before I began to realize that something wasn't…well, right. If I HAD been reincarnated, well some god up there had a rock over their head the size of North America. Apparently they didn't get the memo about the update in technology because the computers I saw in the stores were dinosaurs. Like the dawn of the computer age, dinosaurs. Hey, Big Guy Upstairs (or Gal, I'm not sexist) you do remember that those guys are extinct right? Right, so you're behind the times, it happens to the best of us, but seriously, what does a girl have to do to get an Ipod around here? No luck? Well just know that it's on my Christmas list, okay boss?

I'd never really been religious before I died but after this whole scenario, I'd be willing to consider a change in faith. Considering that I was still capable of abstract and coherent thought as an infant, it made me wonder if this was how geniuses came into the world. Just reincarnated other people. Well, I certainly was no genius and being born into a country that did not speak English, that meant I was going to have to learn Japanese. I'd said many times in high school that I wanted to learn but never mustered up the motivation to do it after I learned about the extensive character collection of Kanji. And let me tell you, learning it did suck.

My parents named me Midori. A name I now snicker at since in my era it was the brand name of some melon liqueur that I had never tried. Another strange thing I had noticed was even though I was in Japan, not everyone here was born with dark hair and dark eyes. While my hair had come out black as a raven's feather, my eyes were the only thing that stayed the same from my old body. A vivid green and that was how I was given the name Ito Midori.

Going to school again sucked, though. I mean, I already finished the basic stuff. I was still working on my degree in college when I croaked but I had thought going through grades K-12 was only a one-time thing and I would never have to look back. But I suppose it did help me get up my motivation again. After years of doing minimal studying, my attention span on textbooks and notes had been…well, limited. Something else that was appreciated was that Tou-san, while firm, was happy whenever I came home with A's and B's. Growing up-the first time around- I had parents who, while only wanted what was best for me, always told me that I still needed to make my B's A's. This, over the years, killed my motivation to even maintain that roll of grades and make me feel that my efforts weren't good enough. After all, I tried to make good grades to please them because I had not firmly grasped why it was important.

This time around I did understand the necessity of them and with a diligent but lonely father, he helped me get motivated. I made good grades and I did a little better making good friends this time around. When I was young, I was so desperate for approval and for someone to like me, I was a push over and would quickly settle for someone who would tolerate me being around but this time I knew better. I made friends, only a few but good ones.

But I did miss my technology. I longed frequently for my PS3 in the corner of my room back home, but knew that it had not even been invented yet. Based on my surroundings, I could only guess that I was sometime in the eighties, despite the fact I had no idea why I would jump BACK in time. None the less, I missed Assassins Creed, Dragon Age, Skyrim, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and all the other games I loved. Lacking the typical distractions and entertainment I usually had, I begged Tou-san to sign me up for martial arts.

Even though there was a code to adhere by, it was nice to know that I could kick ass when I wanted too. I participated in tournaments and once I came in second, though it never happened again and I loved doing it. I even volunteered for plays like I used to the first time I went to school. Things went well, even if I did have to go through the horomonal phase of puberty again. I thought I was just living a normal life, even if I was fifteen again. Tou-san enrolled me in a local private school, wanting me to receive the best education. Meioh academy. The name pricked at my memory but I could not recall where I had heard it from.

Still I dismissed it as nothing and was more than happy to attend the private school Tou-san had picked for me. The uniform, while unfortunately painfully close to pink and still naggingly familiar, it was a nice school. I thought everything was normal. Until I passed by a mob of girls, giggling and vying for someone's attention. I deliberately was going to ignore them since that kind of simpering usually grated on my nerves when I heard one of them call out a familiar name.

"Suiichi-kun~!"

I froze for a moment. It couldn't be. Slowly I turned and looked to see who they were talking too. Flaming red hair, tumbling to his midback, a lean and tall stature and brilliant green eyes like my own. It was Kurama. Kurama. Fucking Kurama, king of thieves, fox demon from Yu Yu Hakusho. Suddenly, things aren't so simple anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So, if I were a cooler person, I probably could have strolled off and acted calmly infront of the tittering group of love-struck girls and fucking Kurama. Well, I am not a cooler person and for the first time in my life-er lives- I fainted. When I opened my eyes I sighed. It was a dream, nothing to get worried about, right? Except I wasn't in my bed.

I blinked slowly and looked around the room. It didn't take much to realize that I was in the nurse's office. So, not a dream then. Or maybe it still was. Yeah, that's it, I just passed out and I dreamt that I saw Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho. That must be it. But now I could see there was only one problem with that theory. He was sitting in a chair next to the cot. I promptly sat upright and squeak in a very, very feminine way that would have had one of my friends in my first life teasing me about how adorable I sounded.

He smiled but I was unable to tell if it was one out of politeness or if he found my reaction amusing. Probably a bit of both. My brain was sputtering over possible sentences to say. This was Kurama. My inner fangirl was having **fits** right now. What? I just really love his character ok! That's as far as it goes. Ok, so maybe I had a tiny crush on him… or a kinda big one. Over just about everyone including Kuwabara in their own way… Dammit I like my favorite characters, don't judge me!

"How are you feeling? You suddenly passed out."

Oh god. I fainted in front of Kurama. I **fainted** in front of **Kurama**. I…can I have another asthma attack now? Even though I didn't actually HAVE asthma-thank god- in this life? I can't believe I made such a fool of myself. Am I turning red? Yup, definitely turning red, thanks blood flow. Way to make me look like one of his psychotic fangirls. In this world that is. It was different (from what I'd seen) from the fans in my world.

"I-uh-s-sure. Yeah, I'm good."

Yeah. That was real convincing, Midori. Great job.

"Are you certain?"

"I, yeah, I'm good. Good. Thanks. Uh…" I suddenly went wide-eyed, "wait, um, how long have you been here waiting for me to wake up?"

He chuckled quietly, half amused it would seem, "Not too long. Only about half an hour."

Well now I felt bad.

"Well, um, you know you could have gone on home right?"

It HAD been after school when I, er, let's just say blacked out. It sounds a little more dignified than fainting. Was he just being a gentleman? It's strange to think of him that way since he seemed so…brutal when he faced his enemies. Plus he was a fox demon, I had no doubt in my mind that he had a definite mischievous side.

"It's quite alright. I wanted to make sure that you were alright…ah, it occurs to me that I do not know your name."

The gears in my head seemed to stall for a moment before I put together the words to answer.

"Ah, I'm Midori."

"A pleasure, Midori-san. I am Suiichi."

"I…Nice to meet you, Suiichi-san."

It's probably a good thing that he had introduced himself or else I might have blurted his demon name aloud. Kurama seemed nice enough now but I knew that he could turn really nasty and I did not want to be on the receiving end if I let slip that I knew about his demon life. My mind began to ponder my situation. If I was in the Yu Yu Hakusho world, what part of the storyline was I in? More importantly, I needed to find a private place immediately so I could start figuring out how to work Spirit Energy!

"Are you alright?"

I snapped my head up.

"Do I need to call the nurse over?"

I sputtered, "N-no I'm ok."

Seeing his emerald gaze on me made me squirm awkwardly. I was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Kurama was sitting next to me. This couldn't be real. I blinked several times, trying to see if his appearance would change to someone else like I had been hallucinating this entire time. He tilted his head to the side expectantly.

"Your fangirls are going to kill me." I blurted.

That earned a quirk of a smile, one I was certain was genuine or at least in a small part. He chuckled softly at that.

"You needn't worry about them."

The sentence was spoken lightly but it was clear that he was aware of the fanaticism that they possessed. We have a comedian ladies and gentleman. I pinned him with an unamused look but then laughed and rose to my feet, trying to brush the wrinkles out of my uniform.

"If you say so. I need to be getting home though."

"Are you certain you are well enough to walk?" he rose from his seat.

I waved him off, struggling to maintain my composure. I'd already made enough of a fool of myself before by fainting, I certainly did not want to add more embarrassments to the list.

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks though. See you around, I guess."

And then I fled from the nurse's office. Yeah, I ran, like a little girl. I'm not proud of it but I'm pretty sure that a few more minutes in there I would have embarrassed myself so bad that I would have caused a solar flare as a result from how red-faced I would get. I ran most of the way home, something I could not have done in my first life since I had spent too many years with minimal exercise, and enthusiastically pulled on my uniform to head to Judo practice.

Honestly, I didn't do well in the class because I was too distracted, thinking about how I was actually in the world of YuYu Hakusho. How did this happen? I'm no expert on the work of physics or the space-time continuum, hell, I'm not even entirely sure what branch of science I COULD apply to this. By all rights this SHOULD be impossible. Yet, plain as day, it was clear that I was here. Did that mean that things were going to flow differently now that I was here? Were things going to be the same?

Even if I DID manage to figure out how to use my spirit energy by myself, there would be the issue on how I was going to become involved with Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara. God, that's really long, I'm just going to call them the YuYu Gang. That's simpler. I wasn't going to be in this world without getting involved with the storyline. This is one hell of a second chance and I sure as hell am not going to pass it up.

I was suddenly very glad to have my current home life. Frequently I was alone because Kaa-san died when I was very small. Had I been a normal baby it would have been in such a time that I would not have remembered her. But I remember that day she had red me a story to lull me to sleep after a crying session. What? Did you think that I had never cried as a baby? I had lost much, my family, my friends, school, my kitten. Everything that I had held dear was gone. Most of the time when I cried as a child, it was me mourning what I had lost. Infancy was a great way for me to cope and come to terms with everything.

Now that I was an adolescent-again-I was left alone most of the time. Normally it was lonely but now that I have the opportunity to join in on the storyline, this would be incredibly convenient. I was in such a rush to get home after Judo practice that I nearly ran out into oncoming traffic. Twice. Yeah, I already died once, let's not have that happen again. Still when I burst into the quiet emptiness of the apartment Tou-san and I lived in.

I blinked once I stepped inside.

Sure I was alone and sure I now knew of the existence of Spirit energy but I had no idea how to access it. Or if I even have it to begin with. I was under the impression from the anime that everyone had it, just not everyone accessed it. But what if I was wrong? And even if I was right without the proper guidance, I had no clue on how I was going to dig it out. Yusuke happened to awaken his because of his time spent as a ghost.

Maybe this meant that mine was awakened too. I already died, it would make sense right? I stared intently at my hand, as if looking at it long enough would magically make my spirit energy appear. I had so many ideas on what I could do with my spirit energy once I got it. I huffed then when nothing happened and plopped to the floor, sitting cross legged, the hard wood cold against the skin not covered by my skirt. I wracked my brain furiously.

After what seemed like forever, I finally came up with the idea of meditation. I mean, monks and stuff in my world used meditation to access chakra. I had tried meditation in my first life but it was not something I was very good at. The goal was to reach the theta state and be lulled into a trance. Problem was my brain was constantly running, not necessarily complex thoughts but they were always enough to keep me from entering a trance.

But what choice did I have? If I wanted to at least have some use of my Spirit Energy by the time I managed to rope myself into the storyline, it was the only idea I had. With a sigh, I straightened, resting my arms on my legs and closed my eyes. Well, might as well get started then.

Xxxx

Ok, I'd heard that meditation was good for relaxation but the only thing it seemed to do was make my blood pressure go up. Fifteen was way too young to have that problem but I'm fairly certain after spending three weeks trying to meditate I had developed Hypertension. I furrowed my brow, scratching my head in deep thought, ruffling my wavy black hair.

Three weeks and the meditation still wasn't working. It was unbelievably frustrating. I wasn't sure if I was approaching tapping into my spirit energy the right way or if I was just not meditating correctly. It wasn't like I had anyone to ask about this, give me pointers. I'm sure I could track down Genkai and have her teach me but I was fairly certain she wouldn't. Not to mention, I don't remember much, but I do remember that Yusuke went through hell with her training and I wasn't certain I wanted to put myself through the ringer like that.

When I wasn't meditating-and failing- I was studying. Not for school, though I should have been working more on my homework. No. What I was working on was actually on a higher level than what I was currently studying in class. Anatomy and Physiology. It wasn't for any future or anything but for the power I hoped to be able to use if I could harness Spirit Energy. I remember faintly from my first life that Genkai could heal with her powers. And one day (in my first life) I had found myself contemplating those powers and how they would work. In order for her to do that, it must mean that her energy was accelerating cellular division.

After all that's what healing was. Cellular division.

And it also made me wonder what else was I could do with it. I had a few ideas but one step at a time. Still, even if I have an idea how it works, I need to know the body to properly execute it. I'm sure you are thinking, "Well why are you already studying this now when you don't even know how to use your Spirit Energy?" Anatomy and Physiology is a very indepth topic and while I remembered some of the material from my premed classes in college it wasn't enough.

With a book I had retrieved from the library in hand, I walked down the empty halls of the school, reading about how to properly meditate. I was so engaged in the text I was reading that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I walked right into another person. I squeaked in surprise, dropping the book to the ground and leapt back.

"I'm so sorry I-!" I stopped midsentence when I found myself facing Kurama. Again.

It's true that I had been trying to figure out how to get involved with the group but I hadn't figured that I would run into Kurama again on accident. I felt myself turn a bit pink since I remembered fainting in front him. Still it was funny how I just happened to run into him again. Maybe someone up there really did want me involved with the storyline.

I stared for a moment.

I felt kind of sorry for him, honestly. After my fainting spell suddenly every girl in school started having them and always infront of Suiichi. They were all hopeful that he would carry them personally to the nurse's office. Whether or not he did I wasn't certain. I'd heard just about every girl claim that he had but found out later that a teacher helped out or something.

"I'm sorry I gave them ideas."

He blinked bemusedly, "I'm sorry, what?"

"The fangirls. I apparently gave them ideas to start fainting infront of you."

"Ah, that. It would seem that most of the female population of our school has developed medical problems."

I stared at him incredulously for a moment before I realized he was kidding. He had been so serious when he stated it that I completely missed that it was a joke.

"Mm, must be inconvenient for you. Guess you should go into the medical field then." I grinned at him, "I mean you already seem to be playing doctor often enough now, you'll have plenty of practice."

He chuckled and knelt down, scooping up the book, glancing at the cover, "Meditation, hm?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be relaxing and help me focus," I improvise, "But so far all it's done has caused me to develop hypertension."

"It is a rather…tricky thing to master."

My eyes widen marginally. Really I shouldn't be surprised that he knows how to meditate with all his years of life. Still this could prove to be helpful. I shifted uncomfortably, accepting the book back from him and holding it in my arms.

"You know about meditation, Suiichi-san?"

"I have practiced in the past."

"Do you…well, do you think you could give me some pointers?"

He gave a soft smile, but I saw something glinting in his eyes though I was unsure as to what it was, "Why is it so important to you?"

I stalled a moment. I hadn't expected that answer. Honestly I hadn't really expected him to dig into it at all so of course I had no on hand excuse.

"Well I…to tell you the truth, I'm worried about my grades. I've been struggling with them recently and you know here they boot you out if you don't maintain them." I fibbed.

While it was true my grades were slipping, it was almost entirely due to me focusing so much on Anatomy and Physiology but I certainly wasn't using meditation as a way to help. But Kurama didn't need to know that.

"Tou-san told me that meditation can help." I elaborated further.

"While meditation is a wonderful tool to train your mind, it would probably be better if you studied." He pointed out politely but I could tell by a brief flit of expression in his eyes that he didn't believe me.

"Don't get me wrong, I am but I've had a bit on my mind recently and I don't think it's helping anything. Meditation could help with that…er, couldn't it?"

"That is true, meditation could help but it is not easy to accomplish." He admitted.

I laughed, "I'm not worried about the work. I'm determined to do it and it will help me in the long run."

"It is probably best if you focus on your school for now though. The time it would take for you to firmly gain a grasp on the practice, your grades would fall too low. You should consider a tutor."

A frown quirked across my mouth, "Neh, but they are so hard to get a hold of here."

Nervously, I ran a hand through my hair, shuffling a bit. It was an honest statement. At Meioh, tutors were hard to get a hold of since maintaining your grades was paramount. Truthfully I didn't need a tutor. Most likely anyways. I just haven't been focusing on it so my grades have suffered as a result.

"Don't worry about it, Suiichi-san." I dismissed, waving my hand, "I'll figure it out. I know you have a lot to do."

A single red brow arched delicately upward. He appeared almost as if he was mildly shocked that I was genuine in that statement. It appeared as if he was going to offer to tutor me and that was not something I wanted. If Kurama tutored me he could see that I was not as behind as I was leading him to believe. Not unless I was really careful. But this was a sharp demon and I was highly unlikely to be able to disguise anything from him.

"I can tutor you."

I choked a bit.

"Wh-what?"

"I will tutor you." He repeated patiently.

My green eyes were wide in shock. I should have known that just because I had insisted against it that he would listen. After Kurama carried me to the nurse's office I had been on the receiving end of some nasty attitudes from some of the girls. If they found out that their dreamy Suiichi would be tutoring me, I'm certain they would send assassins after me.

"Ah! No you don't have to! I can handle it!" I protested.

"Nonsense, I offered. It would be no trouble to help you. Meet me in the library on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school and I can help you."

Before I could protest again, the red-head turned and walked away. I was flabbergasted. Why would he offer to tutor me? It made no sense. What did he have to gain? What was his motivation? I'm fairly certain that he had never extended this courtesy to others so why would he extend it to me? I blinked a moment.

Well. It looks like I'm going to be tutored by Kurama.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You don't really have any friends, do you?"

Kurama did not look up from the paper, marking all of my meticulously calculated equations with a red pen. The crimson instrument would leave circles where I made a mistake, writing in how the problem was done correctly. For a moment I thought he was going to ignore me but he spoke, still fixated on my page of executed math problems.

"Why would you say that Midori-san?"

I tapped my finger against the table a moment.

"The way you interact with anyone, namely your classmates who talk with you."

"I am friendly enough with them." He said calmly.

"Neh, not really. You are cordial with them. There's a difference."

He actually looked at me then and I was worried for a moment that I had irked him but then I saw a tiny, amused smirk blossom on his lips.

"Have you been watching me, Midori-san?"

Oh god. I flushed. Well, I just slipped up already. I mean I was actually borderline stalking him since I've been trying to become involved with him. Er, that makes me sound like a one of his obsessive fangirls but I don't mean romantically! Still I was utterly mortified that he had caught on that I was watching him.

"Ummmm, no?"

His green eyes glinted devilishly very briefly before they slipped into a fake innocent expression.

"Do you always make a habit of watching your tutors in school?"

"I wasn't watching you!" I insisted, still red-faced.

Kurama raised his eyebrows disbelievingly at me. It was clear that he knew I was lying and honestly, it was glaringly obvious that I had at least watched him a little bit. Fuck. Now I have to think of an excuse quick!

"I'm…now one of your fangirls."

"More believable than you insisting that you weren't watching me but I still don't buy it. You do not behave as they do."

"They could have assimilated me into their ranks." I grinned mischievously.

"And still you lack the love-struck demeanor."

"I'm a sleeper agent."

He choked back a laugh and hid his mouth behind his hand for a moment and I grinned even wider. I feel like I earned a life achievement by making Kurama laugh.

"I shall have to tread carefully around you then."

"I mean if you want I can giggle and call you Suiichi-kun." I smirked.

He gave an expression of mild amusement, "I'd really rather you not."

"Awww but whyyyyyy Suiichi-kuuuuuuun~?"

Kurama looks at me a moment with mirth gleaming in his eyes, "Perhaps you really have become a fangirl. After all you were watching me."

I flopped my head onto the table with a groan, flushing bright red.

"God, you're horrible!"

"Yes, I do believe you have become a fangirl. If my eyes see correctly, you have a blushing face."

In response I burrow my face in my arms, "I believe you see wrong."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Then why are you hiding your face?"

Shit. I had no response for that. Come on, Midori! Think! When I could not think of anything-at least somewhat believable-I willed myself to calm down. Then I lifted my head to show him that I was not embarrassed. If anyone tells me he is such a gentleman, I swear I'm smacking them. Chances it will be one of his rabid fanclub members and they'll likely be out for my blood anyways. I can claim self defense.

"See?" I said with a cocky smirk, "I'm just fine, thank you very much."

"Is that why you still have pink cheeks?"

He gave me a look that made me want to bury my face again but I fought the urge.

"Shut up…" I grumbled.

He smirked, "Well, if you were as good at your classes as you are distracting from them, I believe you would be able to get into any high school you wanted."

"If I was I'd be the top student in the country."

Xxxx

I was actually very lucky that Kurama had taken to tutor me and not just because I was trying to weasel my way into the main storyline. My grades climbed to a new height that they had never reached and I was truly grateful for it. But it wasn't until now that I realized that I probably should have failed some tests intentionally or something. Now that my grades were up, Kurama had no reason to continue to tutor me much less hang out with me. With a sigh, I buried my face in my hands for a moment before I sat back and pushed my food around with my chopsticks.

"For someone who just vastly improved their academic scores, you don't seem that happy."

I jumped and squeaked. Kurama was standing at my table, his bento box in hand. Wait…was he actually there. Talking to me? In shock I blinked several times, trying to process the information that was before me before at last I realized, he had spoken to me and I should say something back. But what should I say?

"Well, I'm happy that my grades are up, but, well…"

He sat down across from me which made my brain stall out. I had not expected this unfurling of events. But I still managed to keep myself collected. Kurama tilted his head expectantly.

"Well, I really enjoyed hanging out with you. Even if it meant I was having my brain cells combust as a result of the tutoring and math equations. Now my Tuesday and Thursday afternoons will be empty. Today is a sad day." I confessed throwing in my joking manner then I paused, "Oh god. I really have become one of your fangirls." I flopped my head onto the table, "Leave me to my misery."

"Now why would that be miserable for you?" he asked amused.

"I'm going to become a fixated psychopath, just like the rest of them. You apparently have that effect on people."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating." Kurama told me calmly, removing the cap to his bento box.

"Tell that to my cuts, bruises and scrapes." I shot back.

His expression changed then from a serene no care in the world to very serious and even a touch of anger, "What do you mean?"

"One of your fans tried to shove me down the stairs outside this morning." I told him, "I have a bruise on my shoulder the size of an orange. It probably would have been worse had I not caught myself on the rail."

It was true. I had just been minding my own business when this one girl, Fumiko, had waltzed up and began to tell me every bit of her opinion on how I was spending too much time with "my Suiichi-kun" as she called him and "accidentally" ran into me and knocked me down the steps. My shoulder had slammed into the walk rail and I had gotten scrapped up a good bit but was otherwise unharmed.

Kurama's eyes darkened, "And who was responsible for this?"

"Fumiko." I told him, "But don't worry, I got her back."

He looked at me questioningly.

"If she starts screaming about having chewing gum in her hair in a few minutes well….I may or may not have been responsible."

It's kind of strange to think that I was involving myself in such a childish display because despite having a fifteen year old body, I'm actually thirty-seven. Well, you know what they say: "Growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional." Still as someone who had just attempted to inflict serious bodily harm on me for something as petty as a crush on a boy, I think she deserved a bit of retaliation. And since Fumiko was unbelievably shallow, dropping a wad of gum in her hair seemed to be a fitting justice.

"Still, that was uncalled for." He said, "I shall have a word with her."

"Neh, don't do that. You realize that if you appear to defend me it's only going to set more of them on me, right? "

"Do not worry. I'll be discreet about it."

I was unsure, "Well, if you say so…"

"How badly were you hurt?" He inquired, leaning forward, propping his arms up on the table.

"Not bad. Just some cuts and bruises. They'll heal just fine."

"Good."

I was a bit put off by his short answer but I could see that Kurama was angry. Or at least if that dark gleam in his eye was by any judge. And just how he was speaking he seemed very short. Uncomfortably, I shifted in my seat.

"So are you going to be eating lunch with me from now on?"

Ok, I'll admit that I was totally changing the subject but Kurama was scary when he was angry, even if it was only a little angry. Hell it didn't even matter that it wasn't at me, it just made me that uncomfortable. Plus that was a legitimate question that I was curious about. In addition to trying to weasel my way into the plot/future real events that would be happening, I really did have fun with him the last three weeks even if it was at the cost of my brain cells.

"Would you like me to?"

The answer to this question was crucial. Kurama had seemed to get along with me but that was entirely different than actually being friends with someone, as I had pointed out to him once. Girls threw themselves at him all the time and if I seemed to be just as eager, then he might not stick around. From what I could tell based off of his interactions with others that if you were not interesting or of use to him, he would not associate with you. And seeming to eager would definitely label me as a run of the mill girl, which I did not want.

"Meh, if you want to I have no objections. But I won't cry a river or anything if you don't." I shrugged, "But why not? I mean, if you really don't have that many close friends like I suspected, what's the harm? I'm pretty sure I don't annoy you."

Internally, though I kept a faux disinterested face, I was kicking myself. I rambled too much. Now it made it look like I was trying to convince him to stay and that would make me seem desperate. The nervousness and anxiety of his pending response made my skin tingle and prickle in an annoying way. I rub my arm in response, as if to soothe away the strange sensation but it did little to assuage it.

That was weird.

It was almost like a static electric current was running through my skin, covering my body with odd tingles. What the hell was this? I scratch at my knuckles in irritation. And that was when it hit me. Spirit Energy. Was I…? I abruptly stood up.

"I'll be right back!" I suddenly exclaimed to him.

And then I ran out of the cafeteria, not at all caring who saw. When I made it to the girls restroom, I locked myself in a stall and sat on the toilet staring down at my hand and focusing very intently on it, my heart hammering in my chest with excitement. I noticed a very very faint blue glow encompassing my palm steadily growing outward to cover my fingers. My eyes grew wide in amazement.

"Spirit energy…" I murmured.

And then it promptly began to fade until I was staring at my very normal, not glowing hand. My elation quickly fell flat. Come on! Don't stall out on me right when I managed to find you! I flailed my arm around as if I were trying to kickstart my energy back into my fingers but no luck. How did I manage to summon it to begin with? I spent six weeks in meditation with no results so why the hell does my Spirit Energy decide to reveal itself now?

I wracked my brain for an explanation and the only thing I could think of was that it must have been because I was feeling nervous. I know it didn't seem like much but Kurama's answer would either allow me to keep this path to get into the storyline or destroy it forcing me to find a new way in. If I'm emotionally stressed then that must trigger my energy!

I leaned my head back and laughed.

Sure I couldn't control it but this meant I wasn't just shooting in the dark and hoping there was something for me to hit. I had Spirit Energy and I could harness it if I work hard at it. When I marched back into the cafeteria, I was grinning like an idiot but I really couldn't care if people thought me strange or crazy. This was excellent news.

"Well you certainly look happy." Kurama noticed, "What is it that you rushed off for and now has you in such a good mood?"

"You don't wanna know. It's a girl thing. You know we have bodily functions and all."

I could tell by the light expression on his face that he was stunned I chose such a blunt statement.

"I don't believe there are any bodily functions exclusive to women that makes them happy."

A smirk slips across my mouth, "Oh? And are you an expert on this? Is there something you want to tell me, Suiichi? Hmmm, that would explain the really long hair."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Clearly I was more amused by my joke than he was. I heard a quiet sigh but I noticed there was a look in his eyes. Kurama was hard to read at best and I could not make out what the expression was but it was definitely something that had me uneasy. Suspicion was the one thing that I could pick out of his gaze now pinned on me.

"Come," he pressed, "I really would like to know."

"Hmmm, too bad, I really don't want to tell you." I quipped easily, taking a bite of my food.

Emerald green eyes flickered for a moment and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Now I could see suspicion and danger entwined together with in his firm gaze. I held my facial expression of a cool smirk but I was positive that there were tells of my fear in my expression that only a thousand plus year old fox demon would be able to pick out.

My blood was ice in my veins. Kurama's pointed stare was a look that made me fearful, that made me realize that should he wish to kill me, he could do so easily. Of course, I was already aware of his abilities but seeing him as he was now, in a human body and a human setting, it was very easy to forget what he really was-is. And he could easily make my death look natural, I'm certain with his plants.

But why was he so suspicious all of a sudden? I mean I'm sure he could tell that I had been holding things back but never before had he pinned me with this carefully disguised look yet the subtext was glaringly clear. I distract myself by taking a sip of my juice but it did not help any.

"Tell me, Ito-san." Kurama said calmly.

Oh shit, he's now just using my last name. I think the temperature in this whole room dropped by about thirty degrees. My muscles tense and I strain to keep a clamp on my fear. Kurama is utterly terrifying!

"Are you busy after school today?"

Shit he was going to kill me. Definitely going to kill me. ABORT MISSION. I don't care if I don't get involved with the storyline now! I am SO not dying a second time!

"Ah, unfortunately, I am. Was there something you needed?"

"Curious. You are busy yet not ten minutes ago you mentioned that your afternoon would be empty."

Fuck. Me. Sideways.

I am going to die. Again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Meet me after school in the chemistry lab on the third floor. Don't be late, you won't want me to come find you."_

I gulped and felt a shiver of fear run down my spine. No I certainly did not want Kurama to come find me. Rarely did you see Kurama get overly intimidating in the show, or at least from what I remember, but now I was seeing it in the face. I was unable to pay attention in any of my classes because I was far too distracted, thinking about what I was going to do. He suspects something. Did he know about my spirit energy?

I tapped my pencil very lightly against my desk as the sensei was making notes on the chalkboard. How was I going to get out of this? The questions that I would be faced with would be difficult to answer at best and I've spent all day trying to formulate possible answers. Somehow the truth would be less than believable. Call me crazy.

When the bell rang, I did not leap from my seat. In fact it took me a moment to even register that I was now about to head to my execution. After the situation settled into my brain I felt myself grow pale and shakily rose from my seat. There was no avoiding it and undoubtedly it would be much worse if I tried. I took a deep breath and left the classroom.

With every step I took I could feel the noose tightening around my neck. I would be found out, there was no avoiding it. Kurama was way too sharp and I suspected that he knew I've been lying about the meditation issue and now I really think he knew about me managing to pull out my spirit energy at lunchtime. Well, so long world. I wonder where I'll end up this time. Naruto?

"Well look who it is…"

I turned at the familiar voice and smirked inwardly. It was Fumiko, her once long, tumbling blonde hair was now incredibly short. Evidently she had it taken care of earlier in the day. But the work was very messy and she would most certainly need to get it fixed up at a salon to repair the damage. But she was not alone. There was a boy with her from one of the local middle schools, I could tell that because of the uniform. I'd seen him around town a few times and he was part of one of the gangs. Hm, apparently Fumiko was taking this grudge match too far.

"Ah, I wish I could say nice to see you again but it would be a blatant lie."

"Shut up." She snarled, "You're going to pay for ruining my hair."

"And who says I did it?" I cocked a brow at her.

She scoffed, "Don't try to be clever. I KNOW you did it."

"And I suppose," I drawled, "That you're boyfriend there is here to teach me a lesson?"

I was not in the mood for this. I was extremely anxious in meeting Kurama, so much so I just wanted to get it over with. It was driving me crazy and I had no patience to deal with this thug or this self entitled brat. I squared my shoulders.

"You're gonna pay for crossing Fumiko." He said, pulling his hands out of his pockets.

He advanced towards me, threateningly. In response I stiffened, glaring venomously at him. I could handle this jerk without much of a problem. After all I have spent a decent portion of my second life training in Judo and no thug off the street was going to take me down. A cold anger emanated from me, feeling annoyed that this punk was going to keep me from getting my torture over with.

"I'm warning you." I threatened darkly after he cracked his knuckles, "You touch me and you will regret it deeply."

Honestly, when the boy hesitated I was a bit surprised. I expected him to laugh at me or to not take me seriously. I'm 5'3 and while I am corded with lean muscle from my Judo training, I am small and he was considerable bit larger than me. Yet he apparently was intimidated by me. But he shook himself out of it. As he reared back his fist and I knew now I could retaliate. According to code, I warned him so now it was fair game.

He threw a punch at my face. I dodged to the left and took hold of his wrist and put my left hand on his back, using his momentum against him and propelled him into the lockers. The move didn't break his nose like I had wanted because he guarded with his left arm, stopping himself from slamming face first into the cold, unforgiving metal. I let go of him and backed up, knowing he would retaliate.

"You bitch!" he shouted enraged and charged at me.

I dodged a wild hook he sent my way and I lashed out with a kick behind the knee. The knee that he had put all of his weight on. He toppled to the ground with a crash. He swore again and as he was struggling to get up to his feet. I punched him then across the jaw. The force of the blow snapped his head to the side and I heard a grunt escape him. Then he rose to his feet, a busted lip trickling blood.

What? Did you expect me to knock him out with one punch? That is completely unrealistic. Sure, I've been taking martial arts but this guy has at least 90 pounds over my weight of 110 pounds. I may pack a punch but certainly not that much. Let's be real, he's a big guy and has probably been taking hits from people way bigger and stronger than me. I don't even think I have the ability to knock him out. Even if I would like to and walk away like a badass.

Enraged at my blow he charged me then. I dodged again but he followed me this time, staying very close to me. Another punch was speeding towards my face and there was no way I could dodge it. Not completely. And if I got hit full on I would probably be knocked unconscious. I tilted my head to the side just enough that it would not be a direct attack.

Even with me manipulating it so it would be a glancing blow, the punch was strong enough to send me flying into the lockers. Pain blossomed across my cheek and I knew it was going to be bruised heavily for a long while. My back screamed at me as well, the cold metal having dug into my flesh. I flinched. That was going to leave a mark too. Fumiko's boy toy came rushing in for another shot. I didn't want to take another hit so I dodged, letting his fist collide powerfully with the unforgiving steel. He cursed and I leapt into the air, executing a spin kick and crashing my heel into the side of his head.

The force of my attack knocked him down and I landed a bit clumsily, staggering and trying to keep my balance. I was tired of this. I wanted him to just quit so while he was still down I rushed over and delivered a sharp kick to his side, right in the ribs. I didn't kick hard enough to crack any but if this guy didn't back off soon, I was going to get rougher. My patience was almost nonexistent now.

Evidently, though, Fumiko did not like me abusing her little boyfriend and gave a scream of rage and dug her nails into the side of my face. I snarled in pain and anger and I seized her by the hair and dragged her to her knees. She whimpered and I punched her in the jaw. After I delivered that blow, Fumiko curled up on the floor crying.

When I straightened, He Who Shalt Be Called Annoying had come in for round…what? Three? I wasn't even keeping track anymore. It was too many rounds in my book. Either way, he slammed me clean into the lockers, both hands on my shoulders. My lip curled up in a snarl and I darted my hands inward, in between his wrists and swept away from my body, leaving him wide open. I delivered a strong punch into his solar plexus.

Winded, he recoiled and doubled over. I seized the window of his weakened state, put my hands on the back of his head and slammed his face down into my on coming knee. His nose broke with a sickening crack, spilling blood on my leg. Then I punched him in the temple, knocking him to the floor. He groaned into the linoleum, blood dribbling from his lip and nose.

I didn't realize how winded I was until I had stopped, my chest rising and falling heavily. Adrenaline was shooting through my veins, rushing through my muscles, leaving my heart rapidly pounding. This was way different than any of the spars we had in my dojo. Of course, I knew they weren't quite the same but it was still strange. I had never been in an actual fight before. Not even in my first life had I been involved with one and it was almost…fun. Yet at the same time, I found myself afraid.

That fight had brought out a vicious rage in me that I did not even realize I had. And it was almost a relief to get it out, like it had just been pent up inside me all of these years. In my first life I had a problem with repressing things that bothered me and they eventually twisted into anger that brimmed beneath the surface of my skin. Could it have not gone away? Or was I just repressing things now and not aware that I was doing it?

"You're going to pay for this, bitch."

I turned at the voice to see Fumiko kneeling next to her man. She held such rage and hatred for me and I was sure it was because of me punching her in the face. But then a wicked, conniving smirk crawled across her mouth.

"Just you wait. I'm going to tell the principle how you beat me up."

"Go ahead." I told her, "But then I'm going to tell him how you sneaked a boy from Rugafuchi middle school in here and then had him attack me first. You'll be in just as much trouble as me, if not worse."

"You wouldn't."

This could be used to my advantage. Fumiko was one of those very…loud Suiichi fans. She had no reservations about broadcasting her love for the school prodigy. And it was that boastfulness that would lead the teachers to belief the truth should I tell them. Sure, I'd get in trouble for it but where I might get some detentions, she would likely get expelled.

"Wouldn't I? All I have to do is tell them the truth how you had me attacked because I was talking to Suiichi. And since you are so vocal about your love, they would believe it. I don't care what you tell them. But if you pull that, I'll tell them the truth and then you'll likely get expelled."

She gave a cry of frustration and anger, "You can't! Suiichi-kun is MINE!"

"Oh for the love of-really? He's a person not an object! I'm not out to take anyone's chance to date him or whatever the hell it is you guys fantasize about. He started talking to me first, end of story. If he chooses you to date, great. If he doesn't, then **get over it**. You're going to be rejected in your life, throwing a hissy fit like a brat won't change it."

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Try anything like that with me again and I assure you, you will have more than a bruise on your cheek."

She grew really pale and nodded, helping the boy to his feet, "Come on Keisuke…"

I watched carefully until they were around the corner and out of sight. Then I headed in the other direction. Then I froze. The chemistry lab…it was literally three doors down. That meant that Kurama would have heard the fight and our exchange. But if he heard it, why didn't he intervene? The thought irked me that the entire situation could have been avoided had he just stepped out and stopped it. Fumiko mostly likely would not have let Keisuke hurt me then. Not with Kurama there.

I marched into the chemistry lab, my anger burning right alongside my gripping fear. But at least it gave me a bit more courage to face him. Kurama was putting up some of the chemistry tools when I stepped in but he heard me. I knew he did, even if I could not hear any noise myself. And I knew that he heard the fight between Keisuke, Fumiko and myself.

"Why didn't you do anything?" I asked a bit tensely.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

My patience for the day was finally gone and I was in no mood for his games.

"Please spare me. I'm not in any mood for your games. You want to be cunning and manipulative? Fine. But really? I could have been seriously hurt. What if I hadn't been taking Judo for the past four years?"

He turned then and surveyed me, his green eyes lingering on my now swelling cheek and scratched face. But his eyes were cold, distant. Calculating.

"I had to ascertain whether or not you were a threat." He stated clinically.

I gaped at him.

"Seriously? I'm a middle school student, what kind of threat could I **possibly**-"

"Let's not dance around this topic." Kurama said, cutting me off, "You have been using Spirit Energy."

Well, this would make things infinitely easier to explain. Or at least lie about. I blinked for a moment.

"I could sense it in that fight you had with that student from Rugafuchi." He continued, "And in the cafeteria, I could see it."

"Wait…I was using it in that fight?"

I couldn't believe it! I didn't mean to! I could have really hurt that boy and-Wait a minute! If I was using my Spirit energy I should have knocked his ass out with the first hit! I feel like I've been gypped now! Man, I could have looked like a total bad ass!

"So you ARE aware of it."

"Yeah, I mean after today in the cafeteria there was no way I wouldn't be."

Why was he being so suspicious anyways? It's not like I was planning to kill him or anything. Oh. **Oh.** That made sense. Humans with spiritual awareness and control over their Spirit Energy would probably hunt down demons and destroy them. Not that I even had a chance in hell of killing Kurama, but if I was a possible threat, he would doubtlessly analyze the situation and be prepared to eliminate me.

I felt like a great boulder had been dropped in my stomach. How long had he been planning to remove me? Was it from the very start? A shiver rolled down my spine. Had I literally been flirting with death for the past month? Kurama gave me a cryptic stare. I could almost see the gears in his head turning, contemplating the situation. What was he thinking?

"Are you implying that you did not mean to use it?"

Though his tone was serenely quizzical, I had a feeling that he was suspicious, doubtful of that explanation.

"That's right."

"I find that difficult to believe."

I sighed, "Look, we're both intelligent people. You far more so than me. If I was really a threat to you, why would I have brought out my energy plain for you to see? That seems like a really stupid move. I've also been going to this school for a few years and you've never even so much as seen me until like a month ago."

Kurama studied me with a cold look, "You make a…valid point."

Relief rushed through me and I let out a sigh in response, "Great. I'm glad you believe me."

"I never said I did."

Frustrated, I groaned and slumped against a nearby lab table, "You are utterly impossible! Do you know this? Look, if I was really a threat to you, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have just gotten hurt by two normal humans right outside in the hall."

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end at that moment. I could literally feel his energy hovering around him, crackling dangerously and his gaze turned to emerald ice. Kurama did not advance forward. He did not need to. The sheer presence he sent off gave my skin goosebumps. And I still felt like I was trapped even though I was caught in no binding or corner.

'I am so going to die. This is how it ends for me. Well, if I end up in Naruto world, I may have the chance to learn the Chidori.'

"You are awfully informed."

God there was just no winning with him, huh?

"What? Look, with this Spirit Energy stuff, it's obvious that I'm not normal. That means that others aren't too, right? I mean, you know about this stuff."

Damn, I was doing a really good job about talking out of my ass. I always knew my ability of lying on the spot would come in handy! Still, I could tell that I wasn't fooling him. But as of right now, everything I had proposed was viable.

"Look." I said finally, resting my hands on my hips, "The fact is, I've been at this school for quite some time and I haven't caused any trouble or anything. Hell, I'm pretty sure you didn't even know I existed until I fainted in front of you."

He put his hands in his pockets then, his frame relaxing but I could tell that he was still like a tight coil, ready to move at a moment's notice.

"Why did you faint, by the way?"

Oh damn. How was I going to explain that one? I obviously could not say, "Well, I'm actually about thirty seven years old and I got reincarnated but from my first life you are actually an anime character which is why I fainted upon seeing you." Yeah, that would go really well. So how could I….? Oh!

"Well… I was attacked…by a demon."

God I'm a genius! Why didn't I think of this excuse sooner?

"Or at least that's what he said he was. Somehow, I managed to kill him, with this energy. I dunno really how it happened. Just that it came out of me right as he was about to kill me."

I took a shuddering breath, though it was not one that I was faking. Genuinely I was scared whether or not Kurama would accept my story. But I let the quaver in my voice stay for it would make me sound more realistic in telling this tale.

"Just before he died," I continued, "He asked how I was able to use Spirit Energy. I tried to do some research on it but I didn't have any results. Then I saw you…and I noticed something about you….I guess it was your energy, felt like his. It scared me."

After that explanation I felt my face turn red. It's just plain embarrassing if it looks like you passed out from fear because of a classmate. But if it was a good cover story, I would do it. However he seemed to relax after my explanation. Even if he was likely still wary of me.

"I am sorry for your experience. So what made you more comfortable with me?"

"Well…" I paused a moment in thought, "I thought about it and I figured if you were dangerous, we would have other girls or boys in this school turn up missing or hurt or something. You certainly have enough people throwing themselves at you to make it easy."

"You make an excellent point."

He trailed off into silence. A very painful silence for me. I found myself trying to prepare for death since I knew it was coming. But suddenly Kurama looked at me with a mysterious and vague smile on his face. I blinked and felt a bit uncomfortable.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Then he left without another word.

So, wait, am I going to die or not?


End file.
